The present invention relates to a garment system for the full or partial enclosure of the torso. More particularly, the present garment system relates to a garment structure in the nature of a ladies bathing suit, a leotard, jump suit, or an undergarment having interchangeable panels for the purpose of altering the ornamental appearance of the crotch area of the garment to permit bodily function to occur without need or requirement to remove the entire garment.
Ladies bathing suits having removable portions have been known in the art and are reflected in such prior art as U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,526 (1934) to Holahan, entitled Bathing Outfit; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,792 (1935) to Calvo, entitled Bathing Suit. Structures of this type provide for the removability of a portion of the bathing suit without necessarily removing the entire garment from the body of the user. However, neither of these garments, or other art known to the inventor, has integrated that removability function with the function of interchangeability in order to provide differing ornamental effects and definitions within the particular garment system.
In the area of men's bathing suits, U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,227 (1942) to Kopyto, entitled Slide Fastener Arrangement for Bathing Suits, teaches the use of a center portion which may be removed by the user after bathing when a pair of trousers have been donned. After removal of the center portion, the left and right side portion of the bathing suit structure of Kopyto will also be removable. Kopyto does not structure his removal panels in terms that would make them interchangeable with other like panels having different ornamental definitions. Also, the structure of Kopyto does not permit continued use of the garment after the center panel has been removed for any reason.
In the area of briefs and panties, the prior art teaches the use of a selectably removable tab in the area of the crotch between a front and rear panel of the brief which, when used, permits an opening of the crotch area so that bodily functions may be effected without need to remove the brief or panty. This teaching appears in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,918 (1987) to O'Brien, entitled One Piece Brief With Hook and Pile Closures.
The invention makes use of the teachings of O'Brien and Kopyto and, thereto, adds the concept of utilizing removable panels to effect ornamental definitions and changes in the overall appearance of the particular garment structure, whether such structure be that of a ladies swim suit, a leotard, or more generalized garments such as tops, skirts or coordinated separates.
The novel structure of the present garment system also may provide contour support of selected areas of the anatomy, such as the waist and bust.